himurahideonosuirifandomcom-20200215-history
Waiting for Jack the Ripper — Part 2
" | image = Another_Story_3.png|Screenshot Another_Story_3_TC.png|Title Card | kanji = 切り裂きジャックを待ちながら 後編 | romaji = Kirisaki Jakku o Machinagara — Kōhen | basedon = "Waiting for Jack the Ripper" from The Persian Cat Mystery by Alice Arisugawa | episode = Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri: Another Story episode 3 | releasedate = 3 April 2016 · Hulu | runningtime = 31 minutes | previous = "Waiting for Jack the Ripper — Part 1" | next = — | guests = Yūna Suzuki Kaho Mizutani Makoto Okunaka Rihona Kato Yumino Saotome Kanami Natsuno Aona Okimoto Maya Asahina Reika Kirishima Yosuke Asari | credits = Original: Alice Arisugawa ("Hideo Himura" series) Screenplay: Yūji Satō Producer: Hiroto Akashi }} " " (切り裂きジャックを待ちながら 後編, Kirisaki Jakku o Machinagara — Kōhen) is episode 3 of Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri: Another Story. Plot Overview Himura and Alice go to see the live performance of the underground idol group Anakubi that Yasoda and Nabeshima enthusiastically support. As the live performance started, the group's center member Mari's bloodied corpse appears onstage inside a coffin. Hence, Nabeshima and the Kyoto Prefectural Police launch an investigation on the murder, together with the help of Himura and Alice. The cause of Mari's death was strangulation, and her body was stabbed with a knife several hours after being killed. According to manager Tanimura, Mari could not be contacted three days before the incident, and a mysterious DVD had arrived at the theatre two hours before the live performance. The DVD contained a video of Mari seeking for help to prevent her murder in exchange for a ransom. However, Mari had a habit of telling lies and absenting herself from live performances, urging producer Narumi to dismiss this video as one of Mari's mischievous deeds and decided not to contact the police. Himura concludes that the criminal motive is not ransom. He hypothesises that the crime was meant to be theatrical, the kind that seeks to attract attention from an audience. However, he wonders why the video was sent in the first place if this was indeed the case. Himura and the others interview Anakubi members Nanako, Kozue, and Rei, and they find out that there were complex tensions among Mari and the other group members. As the investigation progressed, things gradually start to become clear behind the idol façade of the group.アナザーストーリー｜臨床犯罪学者 火村英生の推理 (Another Story | Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri) — Nippon TV Cast of Characters * Takumi Saitoh as Hideo Himura * Masataka Kubota as Alice Arisugawa * Yūka as Nozomi Ono * Mizuki Yamamoto as Akemi Kijima * Makita Sports as Munenori Yasoda * Kazuki Shimizu as Keiichi Sakashita * Hikaru Horiguchi as Takako Matsuno * Nagisa Matsunaga as Chihiro Shibuya * Kyoko Hasegawa as Sanae Moroboshi * Katsuhisa Namase as Hisashi Nabeshima * Mari Natsuki as Tokie Shinomiya * Yūna Suzuki as Mari * Kaho Mizutani as Nanako * Makoto Okunaka as Kozue * Rihona Kato as Rei * Yumino Saotome as Yumino * Kanami Natsuno as Kanami * Aona Okimoto as Aona * Maya Asahina as Maya * Reika Kirishima as Jurina Narumi * Yosuke Asari as Kohei Tanimura Trivia * This episode, along with "Detective, Blue Era", is the only episode in the series to feature a different title card from the usual episode title card. ** This episode is also the only one to feature the opening sequence after the episode itself. References